darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Siegmeyer of Catarina
Siegmeyer of Catarina is a character in Dark Souls. A jolly and polite (if somewhat bumbling) knight, Siegmeyer is a recurring NPC. He is voiced by Miles Richardson, who also voiced the Undead Male Merchant. Location *He can initially be found by the gate to Sen's Fortress before ringing both Bells of Awakening. *After the bells are rung, he will be at the first boulder obstacle in Sen's Fortress close to the Shotel. *Once Anor Londo is reached, he will be near the 3rd Bonfire. *After aiding him in Anor londo, he will be at the bonfire in Firelink Shrine. *After exhausting his dialogue in Firelink Shrine, Siegmeyer will be found in Blighttown on one of the small patches of land amidst the poison swamp. *After aiding him in Blighttown, he can be found in Lost Izalith just after falling through the floor into the poisonous area. *If he is saved in Lost Izalith, he can be found at the first Bonfire in Ash Lake with his daughter, Sieglinde. *NOTE: If you speak to him outside Sen's Fortress before the gate is opened, it is possible that his questline may become bugged. This makes it impossible to talk to him within Sen's Fortress and activate his questline. To prevent this, it is strongly suggested that you do not speak to Siegmeyer before he moves into the Fortress itself. him, retreating and then gaining absolution does NOT fix the bug, nor will simply killing the bolder-throwing giant. He will remain uncommunicative. Plot Siegmeyer of Catarina, who dons the Catarina Set and wields the Zweihander, is an Undead adventurer seeking danger in Lordran. As the player progresses through Sen's Fortress, Siegmeyer will take the opportunity to visit Anor Londo, where he rewards the player with a Tiny Being's Ring if they have dispatched the nearby Silver Knights. Afterwards, he will reward the player with Emit Force, in Firelink Shrine, if he is told that the player was responsible for opening the gate at Sen's Fortress. When met in Blighttown, he will reward the player with the Pierce Shield if given three Purple Moss Clumps. In Lost Izalith, he will aid the player in dispatching some opponents in the poisonous pits; if the player kills them all before he jumps down, he gifts the Speckled Stoneplate Ring in gratitude, and his storyline ends. However, if he jumps down to fight the enemies in the pit and retains more than 50% of his health by the end of the encounter, he can then be found in Ash Lake, where his daughter, Sieglinde of Catarina, will reward the player with a Titanite Slab. Siegmeyer does not normally rely on others for help, at least not until the player comes along. The more assistance the knight receives, the more his self-determination is drained as he begins to rely on the player more and more in each new predicament he comes across. In a last ditch attempt to regain his pride, Seigmeyer offers to help the player while he sacrifices himself. Depending on the player's decision however, Siegmeyer will be robbed of his attempt again. With no more determination, and no more pride, Siegmeyer has nothing. And when Undead lose everything, they turn Hollow. After going hollow, he then proceeds to attack his daughter, Sieglinde, who defeats him. The player arrives too late and witnesses Siegmeyer's daughter crying over his broken corpse. Lore Siegmeyer's wife had recently died, but apparently he had gone adventuring and was not aware of her death. Siegmeyer appears to be an adherent of Gwyn, Lord of Cinder, and judging from his dialogue, he is either not aware of Gwyn's sacrifice, or is from a past era thanks to Lordran's time distortion. Notes *If he falls below 50% HP in the pits in Lost Izalith, he will automatically die post-fight even if he survives the encounter with the monsters. *Up to 4 liquid humanity can be sucked from Siegmeyer using the Dark Hand. *It is unfortunate that his reason to live was not for the safety of his family but for the thrill of adventure. Although it is presumable that Siegmeyer was aware of his daughter's capabilities thus absolving himself of worry. Strategy Siegmeyer's Zweihander deals heavy damage and has a powerful staggering capability. However, he is quite slow and doesn't boast particularly high HP. Gifts Character Information Health and Souls | 1,000 | }} Defenses Equipment Drops Dialogue |} Trivia *Siegmeyer seems to be under prepared for Poison as he is seen pleading with the player to spare him some purple moss. However, when he later jumps into the pit in Lost Izalith to fight the tentacle demons there, he is shown immune to the effects of Poison, even claiming that the poisonous ground was his bed and promptly falling asleep there. Removed Content From textdumps, Siegmeyer was supposed to encounter Basilisks, probably in the Depths or in The Great Hollow. The player can choose to help him there in a similar fashion to his other encounters. Siegmeyer was also aware that his journey to Ash Lake would be his last; he also has removed dialogue with the player after meeting with Sieglinde. Gallery Catarina Armor Concept Art.png|Concept Art Category:Dark Souls: Characters Category:Dark Souls: Removed Content